<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Grail of Eros by desocupado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005486">Holy Grail of Eros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desocupado/pseuds/desocupado'>desocupado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holy Grail of Eris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescent Sexuality, Awkward Romance, Constance is sixteen years old, F/F, F/M, First Time, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Masturbation, Romance, Seduction, Sharing a Body, So is Scarlet really, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desocupado/pseuds/desocupado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance and Scarlet reconcile their attraction to Count Randolph as only they can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constance Grail/Randolph Ulster, Scarlet Castiel/Constance Grail, Scarlet Castiel/Randolph Ulster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Grail of Eros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You really are hopeless, aren't you?"</p><p>Scarlet Castiel's fingers weren't <b>really</b> holding her chin - she was a ghost, after all - but Constance Grail instinctively leaned upward into them, imagining the dead girl's touch as a cool breeze. It seemed to frustrate Scarlet to be ignored, and Constance didn't want to cause her <i>too</i> much frustration.</p><p>Every so often was fine.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean?" she smiled sweetly, tilting her head away. She knew exactly what Scarlet meant; her hand was holding a crushed rose blossom, a part of a corsage given to her by her fiancé, Randolph Ulster. Their night had ended quite abruptly, another spat between nobles exploding into drama at an evening gala. The Duke, his father, had been hosting - apparently thrilled that his widowed son had decided to remarry. Little did anyone know the true circumstances of the engagement. Well... they almost certainly had guessed what Constance wanted from it, since the Grail family's debts were well-known. It was the other side of the coin that remained a mystery. Certainly there was a hint of resemblance between his first wife and Constance, but while the younger girl had grown up with Lily Orlamunde as a role model, she was a far cry from the tall, stately woman the public had known as a saint. Nobody could suggest an improper pregnancy, not when it had been four months since their engagement; her slender physique would have no doubt exposed the truth of such rumors if anything indecent had transpired.</p><p>The fact that such rumors even <i>could</i> come her way was a testament to how perceptions of her had shifted in the wake of the incident at the Grand Meryl-Anne Palace.</p><p>Scarlet floated around the bed, glaring into Constance's green eyes with her rich purple gaze. Was she... <i>pouting?</i> Constance almost felt like giggling at the sight.</p><p>"You <b>like</b> him!"</p><p>Constance squirmed, looking away again. "...I don't." She was much too conscious of the way her thighs rubbed together as she shifted. Randolph had seemed like... well, there had been a moment, the other week. The week before that, they had made an appearance at a function together. Hands held. For appearances, but she'd let her grip hold a bit longer than was necessary. Three weeks ago. Her heart beating when she saw him. She had passed it off as anxiety about the next steps in their clandestine investigation of Scarlet's death. Last month. The itch, most unladylike, that had bothered her and left her sleepless. That one she'd blamed on Scarlet, who seemed positively offended by the notion, blushing deeply at the accusation. If it hadn't been her, though, why had she suddenly dropped compliments for the rest of the day? Why be nice, apart from guilt?</p><p>Scarlet's face was up close to hers, the sharp glare a contrast with her pale beauty. Constance felt a bit flushed. "You do, it's so obvious!" Scarlet twirled, floating away to the other corner of the room. "You just won't admit it, and he won't admit he likes you either! Chickens, the both of you. You deserve each other." No doubt about it, she was definitely pouting. Why, though? She'd always said Lily wasn't really her friend, but...</p><p>"Is this because he's Lily's husband?" Scarlet snorted in response. "W-well... anyway, he doesn't like me! Whatever gave you that idea?"</p><p>"Oh <b>please</b>. How many times tonight did he lean in close to you, hm? Hmmmmmm?" Her eyebrow raised, causing a chill to run up Constance's spine as the villainous grin joined it. "I was right there, you know. Do you really think all of those whispers in your ear were so very necessary?"</p><p>"I-it was one time that he whispered," she protested. It had been cover - one of the ladies was too close, and Randolph had been forced to say some indelicate things in her ear to disguise what they had actually been discussing. Nevermind that her breath had caught in her throat, that her face had flushed, that her small bosom had started heaving when he leaned back. Nevermind that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, desiring - <i>desiring,</i> of all the improper words - to be brushed again by his warm breath. "A-and anyway..." those other times, when she'd thought there was going to be a kiss... that was hardly her fault. "All the other times, you were steering."</p><p>"So?" Scarlet yawned dismissively. "It's pretty green eyes he was gazing into when he wanted to kiss. Nothing to do with me."</p><p>"Randolph said he notices when you're in control," Constance fumed. Why was she fuming? Why did picturing a kiss make her keep squirming so? "I can't make that face like you do! I don't know how to do that... evil seductress thing that makes everyone tremble."</p><p>Scarlet was a bit pink in the cheeks, putting her hands on her hips as she floated over belligerently. "Evil? Seductress? What do you take me for?"</p><p>"I just told you!" Constance said, much more calmly than she felt. "Which one of us has ever... done anything, you know? Of... that sort?" Which one <b>wanted</b> to was a question she didn't want to ask herself. Scarlet's eyes were wide.</p><p>"Done? Done? What is it you suppose I have ever 'done?' Or have you forgotten that I was executed?" her fingers went to the choker on her slender neck. "Sure, we kissed, but..."</p><p>Kissed? Only kissed? Well, that could still explain what Constance had been feeling - a suspicion she felt the need to voice. "I'm sorry," she allowed, "it's just that you always seem so much more..." </p><p>Well, "mature" was neither polite nor true. Just because she had that beautiful figure and commanding presence.</p><p>"A-Anyway," she was feeling hot. Why? "The point is - he was being more... you know. Close and forward. When you were in control." Her head hung slightly as she kicked her feet. Randolph had known Scarlet, too, way back when. She was much more womanly, in so many ways. Of course that's what drew his attention... not her. "The eyes may have been mine, but... but it's <b>you</b> he's attracted to!" she blurted at her spectral companion.</p><p>"M-M-M-<b>ME?</b>" Scarlet recoiled in horror, putting an arm up as though to ward off an attack, before composing herself with a petulant frown. "N-no. Randolph is my natural enemy. He was always around us, always trying to make nice with me in that ridiculous," her cheeks were reddening, "stiff way of his, just because I spent time with Lily." The corners of her mouth twisted upward into a cruel smile as she hovered forward slowly, her whole manner predatory. "He has a type, you see. Prim little blondes who put on airs of virtue." Constance shifted uneasily, feeling that same itch again, her chest tightening. Was she cold? Her nipples formed little peaks tenting out the nightgown she wore. Scarlet was leaning forward over her, exposing an utterly immodest amount of bosom, and her grin seemed to widen with every second that Constance stared into the valley of the ghost woman's gown. Why was she even looking?</p><p>"W-what are you..." Constance slid back on the bed, trying to get some distance, as though Scarlet was in any danger of touching her. Her heart was beating so fast she feared she might faint. Scarlet crawled over her, looking like a purple-eyed cat toying with a mouse.</p><p>"I'll prove it to you, Lady Grail," she hissed teasingly, reaching her hand forward and touching Constance's. A chill fluttered in her breast, and the strange warmth of possession bloomed within her... but only in the one hand. Scarlet moved it, guiding it with her own into Constance's lap.</p><p>"What... <i>ohh</i>" she breathed as the friction sparked something between her legs, causing her to press her thighs around the hand that was not currently her own.</p><p>"Ohh indeed. Is this really your first time?" Scarlet's eyes were still narrow and calculating, but her eyebrows raised slightly. "Of course. You and your little friend would hardly have the sort of talks that Lily and I had."</p><p>"...you said she was..." <i>oh no, right there, the heat, a trickling feeling down below</i> "...<i>depraaAaved</i>!" Constance clapped her free hand over her mouth to stifle a yelp. <i>Depraved</i> might be a good word for the way she was feeling, her eyes closed to block out Scarlet's taunting, enticing smile. Her hips moved, pressing into the possessed hand, trying to capture more of this feeling that felt so transgressive and yet so very welcome - and so <b>needed</b>.</p><p>And then it stopped, and her eyes snapped open to see Scarlet standing in front of her, holding her hand toward the door.</p><p>"W-why did you stop?" she gasped, and Scarlet's smug grin made her feel simultaneously small and terribly pleased, as though the acknowledgement meant that the ghost's strange game would soon continue. Did Constance even want it to? Would a good girl?</p><p>Would a good girl do any of the things that she had done since breaking her first engagement, though?</p><p>"I'm going to prove my point to you. If you want me to do that again, and that spot on your nightdress suggests that you do -" Constance looked down to see a small wet patch, squeaking with dismay. "- then you will come with me and give your fiancée a proper kiss."</p><p>"I've never kissed anyone before, though. How can I do it properly?"</p><p>Scarlet sighed, shaking her head. "It's called practice, girl. A little depravity never hurt anyone. You're lucky I'm willing to spend my time teaching you these things, with the virtue of my experience and age."</p><p>Constance pulled on a dressing gown to secure her modesty. "I was thinking about that... you're not actually older than me."</p><p><i>That</i> got her attention, the dark-haired ghost spinning with wide eyes. "Come again?"</p><p>"W-well..." the blonde looked away, studying a corner of the room. "It's just that... you were executed when you were my age."</p><p>"That was ten years ago," Scarlet sniffed dismissively.</p><p>"True, but you didn't really... do anything for that time, did you?"</p><p>Scarlet's eyes narrowed, but her grin widened in a way that made Constance scared and excited at the same time, her eyes heavily lidded, flashing enjoyment even though the set of her face suggested pity. She felt, yet again, that itch between her legs, but the ghost had set her price if it was to be properly scratched.</p><p>"I look forward to surprising you with just how little you know, Constance Grail."</p><p>She barely even remembered descending the flight of stairs in the Count's mansion, only the sight of Randolph and Kyle Hughes, his associate, practically jumping out of their seats to greet her properly as she burst through the door of his sitting room.</p><p>"Ah... Lady Grail! Was there..." Randolph looked completely bewildered, his eyes searching her face for an explanation.</p><p>"My apologies, my Lord. With all the excitement of the evening, I fear -" she ignored Scarlet hissing words in her ear, "- that I was too abrupt in adjourning for the evening."</p><p>"You are never that," he lied, stone-faced. Constance fought off a little pout, composing her face as she'd seen Scarlet's so many times - the little smirk, half-lidded eyes, teasing tilt of the head, just so. He was so tall... broad-shouldered... the itch in her depths pleaded for attention, challenging her to dare ignoring it. How would she move? She would step in... just like so, pushing her body into his, feeling his warmth, taking in his smell, tangy and heady. Yesss. It made the itch worse, made her stiffen from her tailbone to her neck even as the rest of her wanted to melt over him. Constance knew in that moment that if she could see Scarlet, the Ghost would be looking far too smug. He was, above all else, the classic ideal of a lover - tall, dark, and handsome.</p><p>Why shouldn't she like him?</p><p>"All the same, my Lord, I do not think it proper that our parting should have been so... distant." She looked up into his eyes, finding confusion, suspicion, and behind them... yes, there it was. Scarlet had been teaching her all too well how to follow the movement of the eyes. His were trailing down, not meeting hers. Lips, surely, were in his field of vision, and he wasn't turning away. <i>Oh my Lord Hades, shall you be the death of me too?</i> This was her chance and she seized it - reaching up, she pulled his head down into a kiss, her first kiss, the best kiss anyone had ever had. His hands came up behind her, and the way he <b>pressed</b> her into himself, so carefully and yet with obvious urgency, made her feel <i>desired</i> like nothing before. Neil had never desired her. Constance had never considered the prospect, but as her breath caught in her throat and her hands pulled back, fingers curling and squeezing on air, she knew that this was a feeling worth pursuing, a feeling that had been missing within her for far too long.</p><p>And then it ended. </p><p>Her feet touched the floor - had she been floating? No, he had lifted her <i>he had lifted her!</i> into the air, into his kiss. His thumb was on her chin, just short of her lower lip, and his eyes were dark, searching. She felt a small flash of triumph - his face was flushed, even though she knew from how fiercely her own heart was pumping, how insistent the pulse between her legs had become, that she was in no better a state.</p><p>"Ahem... if you don't mind me..." a voice chuckled from beside them, and Constance squeaked and leapt away from Randolph as though bitten. Kyle stood there looking sheepish, and behind him Constance could see Scarlet looking - looking <i>flushed</i>, as a matter of fact. The theory that had been nagging at the back of her head seemed more and more credible.</p><p>"Apologies, Kyle. Lady Grail, I shall see you again tomorrow." He took her hand, bowing smoothly as he brought it level with her face. He kissed it, murmuring quietly so that only she could hear.</p><p>"Scarlet, I know that was you. I insist you not do such things with her body."</p><p>The face had worked! Constance allowed her features to return to her own more relaxed smile, though she felt a bit light-headed from the kiss. "Your fiancée," she stressed, searching his eyes with her bright green gaze to find confirmation that he understood, "is looking forward to it. Good evening, Kyle."</p><p>"Good evening, my Lady."</p><p>The damp patch had only grown by the time she reached the top of the stairs, and as she threw herself back on the bed her hand leapt between her thighs of her own accord. <i>I just need to be a little depraved right now,</i> she reasoned, remembering his feel, his smell, but as her hand moved, so too did it freeze in midair. She looked up to see Scarlet possessing it, stopping her movement.</p><p>"You see? I was right, you do like him." For some reason, Scarlet wasn't looking at her, and her face was definitely pouting now. "I should just abandon you to fumble your way through alone."</p><p>A small part of Constance wanted that very much, wanted to curl up and fondle herself, press her hand to her sex as she collapsed into a ball of shame with no one to see her. A much larger part, however, wanted Scarlet to do it with her. To show her, of course, not... well, it would be her own hand, but in a way, Scarlet making the decisions would be much like another person. Like Randolph.</p><p>"I don't want that," she admitted softly.</p><p>"What was that?" Scarlet glanced over, head still tilted to one side, the fingers of her free hand coiling up to trace the cleft between her breasts.</p><p>"...I said I don't want to fumble at myself, Scarlet. I want you to do it."</p><p>"To do what?" the dark-haired ghost's voice was soft and husky as she moved Constance's possessed hand over her flat, soft belly, up the slight curvature of her breast, glancing an aroused nipple, a single finger being drawn up her neck and across her lips. Constance gasped and gripped her bedsheets with the other hand. She shouldn't do this, shouldn't make this choice, shouldn't invite Scarlet's wonderful torment. She shouldn't be dwelling on the feel of a man ten years her senior, a widower she was using for her family's sake. She should be a good girl.</p><p>She should accept her part in taking what she wanted.</p><p>"I want you to show me depravity."</p><p>Scarlet's free hand leapt to her mouth in false shock. "<i>Depravity?</i> Such language, from so modest a girl. Still..." the possessed hand began to shift her nightgown upwards, gently tugging at it, exposing bare, slender legs. "If this is what Constance Grail says she wants... the Grails are so very honest, after all." </p><p>Her smallclothes were all that remained of her modesty, such as it was - a sticky moisture from within her had thoroughly dampened the gusset, and she felt as though the wet fabric clung to her sex like a second skin, baring her just as surely as if she wore nothing at all. She brought her own hand up to hold her nightgown, while Scarlet moved the other down, nudging between the folds of her sex, making circles that caused her body to dance with agitation. There was something at the crown of her womanhood, a small bud, and she could feel the fabric rubbing toward it and away, back and forth, with every movement of her finger.</p><p>"S-Scarl<i>ett</i>..." she whimpered.</p><p>"Yesss... just like that, and then we will do this..." the ghost murmured in her ear as the finger moved away from that wondrous circle, sliding up and down the edge of the fabric separating her womanhood from the air. The finger hesitated, pushing, probing, slipping under, and now the feelings were magnified, the circle flicking thin and sensitive flesh between her legs back and forth, worrying its way in between her folds. Stroking, rubbing, exploring for an opening that she desperately hoped it would find, dared not hope it would discover.</p><p>"Ah... ahh... <i>ahh... S-scarlett... I n-need to know..."</i></p><p>
  "I decide what you need right now," the other girl sneered, and her own thumb rubbed over that magical bud in a way that challenged her to keep her thoughts composed.
</p><p>
  "No... n-<i>ah!</i>... no, I need you to t-tell me... do I have..." this need, this desire, this <b>burning</b> heat "...this feel<i>ah!</i>... these feelings because... b-because you have them?"
</p><p>
  The hand stopped moving and released itself, feeling cold and limp despite the warmth between her legs as Scarlet released the possession, hugging her arms around herself in a way that emphasized her bosom all the more. She was glaring down at Constance again, which seemed to prompt her hand to resume its circling on its own, but there was something more to her expression - uncertainty, and that blush...
</p><p>
  "I..." the ghost scowled, throwing her hands up in the air. "NO! No! I never wanted him. He never wanted me! You're being ridiculous and I won't stand for it! This is between you and him, and I'm not going to take the blame for..." she glanced back, her features softening, her eyes looking at Constance's shame. "For your depravity," she finished softly.
</p><p>
  "This feeling..." Constance's other hand was kneading her chest softly. "T-this... you did feel this, though?"
</p><p>
  "I never... not about HIM!" her voice was just a bit too loud. "He only wanted Lily! When I got engaged and she was coming with me to the palace, he even left me to go off on his stupid -" her eyes widened and she looked away.
</p><p>
  "Left <i>you?</i>" Constance's head tilted to the side. It was pressing so hard into the pillow. "So you did feel this way!"
</p><p>
  The dark hair whipped around and suddenly Scarlet Castiel was floating directly above her, taking control of her hand once again, pressing her whole palm against her mound, cupping it, squeezing, bringing forth a whimper. "Don't blame me for <i>your</i> desires, Constance," she hissed. "I never got to feel that way about him. I never got to kiss him, I never got... <b>AAARGH!</b> He was just so..." she was pouting now, a fire simmering in her eyes. "He's so <i>difficult!</i> Stiff and reserved and <b>ooh, so very proper</b> and he wouldn't interfere with my engagement and he <b>never did what I expected</b> him to and I just <b>cannot deal with that man!</b>"
</p><p>
  It was most likely Scarlet's fault that neither of them had noticed the door opening until it was much too late. For one thing, Constance could not see through her. For another, she was rather loud. But mainly, it was that she had gotten Constance so tremendously worked up that there was no stopping what she had begun. When the ghost moved off her in surprise, Constance regained control of her hand, and it darted into her most secret and sensitive places to draw out the release that she had been searching for. Her hips jerked upward on the bed, legs seizing, back arching, and as she focused her eyes she realized that she was presenting the most shameful view of herself to Count Ulster himself, the man she had inadvertently stolen from her odd ghost ally.
</p><p>
  He turned away, closing the door. "What are you <i>doing</i>?!" he hissed at her. "Has the ghost of that woman made you take complete leave of your senses?"
</p><p>
  Constance lay swooned on the bed, her nightgown still pulled up above her hips, displaying her indecency. She moved a hand down to push the fabric lower down her legs. "I-I wasn't expecting you so late, my Lord."
</p><p>
  "I wasn't expecting you to kiss me like that!" he growled. "Please tell me you have made yourself decent."
</p><p>
  "I have," her voice was tiny. She had gone too far, hadn't she? He turned, and the look in his eyes by the candlelight was... well, of course there was literal flame reflected there, but she could swear the embers of an altogether different fire danced in the darkness beyond that.
</p><p>
  "Good... you... uh," that was new. She had never seen him so uncertain. He took a step into the room, looking around as though he feared an intruder meant to ambush him. His voice was low. "I thought we were clear on the nature of this engagement, Lady Grail? That I had no intention of..."
</p><p>
  "We were!" she said quickly. "I just... I thought I might have reason to think that intentions... had maybe changed."
</p><p>
  He sighed, and in the flickering light she began to truly appreciate how much taller he was than her, how much stronger he must surely be. "My Lady, I confess I am not immune to your beauty and virtue, but you have to understand. I am much older than you, for one -"
</p><p>
  "Engagements are negotiated with gaps twice as long as ours," she pushed back, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.
</p><p>
  "- well, yes, but..." he growled softly, and the sound seemed to vibrate in her belly, warming her below once again. "I am also... I was married. I have known a woman, and laid with her, and given myself to the pleasures of man and woman." He looked at her, more sharply, and in that moment he seemed somehow younger, more ardent. "You remain a virtuous maiden, and what I would seek, the passions to which I would be stirred... you are not ready for them."
</p><p>
  The warmth flooded through her fully, and once more her body was not her own. Constance found herself watching from the outside, a ghostly and intangible observer, as her body moved sinuously off the bed, one leg slinking down to join the other, leaning as though she had a bosom to display. The face - her face, but also not, in this moment - was flushed, hesitant, but with that predatory gleam, the half smirk of Scarlet Castiel.
</p><p>
  "Going to run away again, Randolph? You're such a stick in the mud. Why can't you just..." the hand went up to her face as it looked away, tears forming, fingers curled and covering her mouth. "You left me. You left me and when you came back I was dead and she got you."
</p><p>
  His eyes widened. "Scarlet? Scarlet, don't use her like this. She's an innocent. Don't make this about you and me -"
</p><p>
  "<b>It is about you and me!</b>" she shouted. "It's also about you and <b>her!</b> You absolute ass, this ridiculous girl has compromised her honesty so much that she won't even admit it to herself, but this!" She held up a hand coated in the sticky juices of Constance's womanhood. "<b>This</b> is what she feels." She brought the hand up, and Constance cringed as the fingers entered her mouth, the look of her dainty lips sucking on each digit causing her to feel heat and wetness between her legs even though she didn't truly have any in this state.
</p><p>
  "She's too young to know how she feels," Randolph scowled, looking aside, face coloring slightly.
</p><p>
  "But I wasn't? You weren't? How old did you think we were?" her eyes were avoiding Constance, who resisted the urge to give a smug smile. "Her age, My Lord Guard Dog. She knows what she wants, and she wants this. I knew what I wanted. You knew what I wanted, too. You just wouldn't help me!"
</p><p>
  "I made a vow! <b>You</b> made a vow, by the goddesses!"
</p><p>
  "Pathetic. You don't think you can still hide behind that, do you?"
</p><p>
  "I will not do this with you, Scarlet, not and take advantage of her."
</p><p>
  Constance watched her body move back on the bed, her legs being spread, and her hand began moving down her ghostly form even as Scarlet kept her actual hands more proper. "I would never ask you to anyway, you arrogant self-righteous...!" She scowled, an incongruous look on Constance's kind face. "I want you to give her what she deserves - what you <b>both</b> want."
</p><p>
  With a jerk Constance felt herself back in her own body, and she approached Randolph, who balled his hands into tight fists but didn't shy back. "It's me, Count Randolph. It's just me."
</p><p>
  "Lady Constance..." she put a finger to his lips to silence him, realizing a hair too late that the finger in question had recently been in her own mouth (to say nothing of other parts) courtesy of Scarlet Castiel.
</p><p>
  "She's right. I do... My Lord, I know what we said, I know what you said, and we don't need to make it a question of marriage."
</p><p>
  His eyes were wide, and he seemed to reach for the door. "I couldn't... your virtue. What sort of man would I -"
</p><p>
  She gave him her firmest look - <i>her</i> firmest, not Scarlet's, and told him gently: "You and I have both seen what our investigation has done to people." Deaths, disappearances, dark deeds done at the heights of the aristocracy. "I'm young, yes, and I... have always thought that things would go a certain way, but I have learned the need to seize control of my destiny." She sat back on the bed, raising her nightgown slightly, unconcerned with the wet stain from her sex on the front. "It could have gone like that tonight for us. Don't tell me Kyle was here because all is quiet in the Kingdom."
</p><p>
  "...no. I owe you that, certainly."
</p><p>
  "We are going to risk death, aren't we?"
</p><p>
  "...we have already. I have no reason to suspect the course forward is any safer," Randolph admitted.
</p><p>
  "Then knowing that death might come tomorrow, I want life tonight. I want an experience that I will not be denied by the people who oppose us. An experience Scarlet never got to have."
</p><p>
  His hand seemed to have gone unconsciously to his collar, but his fingers froze, not a single button moving. "Are you certain?"
</p><p>
  "I am," she watched with satisfaction as he began removing his coat, tilting her head and tracing her finger across her lips as shirt and undershirt were subsequently cast aside. He was a finely-built man, chiseled by hard work and discipline, etched with scars from his service, red marks that seemed to demand a more intimate investigation. As he moved to his belt, she grasped his wrist, looking at the pouting, blushing ghost off to her side. "But I don't want to have it alone."
</p><p>
  Both of them looked at her in confusion.
</p><p>
  "Scarlet and I... we don't have to merge completely. She showed me. We can both experience from within my body."
</p><p>
  "Constance, <i>what are you</i>...!" Well, that was a surprise - for the first time since Scarlet had possessed her and become part of her life, Constance discovered what she looked like when she was scandalized by something. Randolph looked slightly stunned.
</p><p>
  "you and Scarlet...? But... why would you... she doesn't want..."
</p><p>
  "<b>YES SHE DOES!</b>" Scarlet screamed in frustration, hovering in front of him as though hoping to smother him with her breasts. "She's always wanted it, you idiot!"
</p><p>
  Constance winced from the volume of her yell. "She does, Lord Randolph, and I do as well. I want us both to have this - I owe her for what she has lost, and for what I have gained. And even if I did not... I would want this for her."
</p><p>
  She unbuttoned her nightgown, letting it slip free of her slender shoulders, baring her down to her smallclothes, which she bent to lower, stepping out of them gently and laying back on the bed. Scarlet hovered over her, looking apprehensive, and Constance motioned to her to lower her hips into the smaller girl's.
</p><p>
  "Come, My Lord. We wish to take you."
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This shouldn't have happened but also I think it was inevitable which honestly I regret even more. Why did I write this?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>